


Revenge

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuffs, Cutting, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock, John and Mycroft get their hands on Sebastian Moran. They want revenge for everything that has been done to them by Moriarty. But it all ends kind of a bit not good.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one I found on my computer. I think it deserves to be up here.

“Where are you, tiger?” James Moriarty moved through their flat. He had expected Sebastian to be at home and preparing dinner. Even though he would have told him he wasn’t hungry. But now he missed him. He knew he had nothing going on. He should know.  
He now opened the door to their bedroom. No Sebastian. The bathroom was empty, too.  
“Fuck!” James became very angry. There was no text sent and no call made. Only James had tried to reach him. James knew that because he spied on Sebastian. And now he had to find out that even the mailbox wasn’t on. He swore some more.  
What had happened to him? Where was he?

***

Half an hour later he had smashed some plates and mugs against the kitchen tiles. Of course, it didn’t make it better. He also yelled into the emptiness of the flat. It didn’t help either. And then his mobile dinged. A text. He stared at the display and his eyes became big.

_“Do you miss him?”  
MH_

It was followed soon by another text.

_“He is so much fun!”  
SH_

James was pale as death. And he got a third one.

_“Revenge is sweet.”  
JW_

There were no pictures or films sent. Not yet. James knew there was something coming up. How did they manage to take Sebastian? With shaking hands, he filled a tumbler with malt and downed it in one go.  
He was full of anger and hate. And fear. Sebastian. What were they doing to him?  
Another ding. A new text.

_“Images already in your head?”  
MH_

_“Your fantasies are all true.”  
SH_

_“Such well-defined muscles.”  
JW_

Then there was a break. No more messages for some time. James shed his jacket and sat in front of his computer. He powered it up and again desperately tried to track Sebastian. He had him chipped the moment they came together.  
Now they were even married. They wore each other’s rings.  
He still wasn’t able to trace his husband. He made a note to himself to kill the man who had sold him the chip. And also the man who had injected it.

Ding.

James checked at once and paled again.

_“Such a beautiful ring.”  
MH_

Ding.

_“You had him chipped.”  
SH_

Ding.

_“I didn’t have to cut too deep.”  
JW_

They dared to hurt his husband. Jonny-Boy had cut out the chip. At least he was a doctor and should know how to do it properly. But he also knew how to cause pain.  
James didn’t like the idea. He only liked to cause pain. He didn’t like to be hurt.  
And now he had no idea what to do. He trusted no one. He had no one to ask. He needed to do it himself. He had to find his husband. He needed to rescue Sebastian.


	2. Chapter Two

Mycroft, Sherlock, and John sat in Baker Street’s living-room and looked very pleased. They held drinks and Sherlock even had rosy cheeks.  
“This was the best idea you ever had, brother-mine.” Sherlock admiringly looked at his older brother.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Mycroft sipped his drink.  
“What’s going to happen next?” John asked swirling the amber fluid around in his tumbler.  
“Whatever we want, John.” Mycroft smiled very thinly.  
“I feel like pay-back.” John only whispered thinking of the many times he had been taken away from Sherlock’s side, had been tortured and raped by both Moriarty and Sebastian.  
“Feel free but don’t expect me to watch.” Sherlock said. John took his hand.  
“I am not going to fuck Sebastian bloody Moriarty-Moran. I only want to hurt him. Mentally.” Now both Sherlock and Mycroft looked at him. Mycroft even raised a brow.  
“That’s rather unexpected coming from you, John.” John looked at him.  
“You see, the things they have done to me were horrid. Now I want to make him feel not only horrid but desperate. I want him to lose hope. I want him to believe he never sees his husband again.”  
“Any ideas, my love?” Sherlock asked with his velvety voice. John grinned back at him.  
“Three or four so far?” Mycroft almost giggled but stopped when his mobile started to ring with a police siren sound. He picked it up. Sherlock shook his head but John smiled.  
“Gregory, dear. What do you want?” Mycroft listened.  
“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” He drummed on the armrest.  
“I have nothing to do with that.” He bit his lower lip.  
“No, I am at Baker Street.” He listened some more.  
“Of course, honey. Come over.” And he hung up. They looked at each other.  
“Not a single word!” Sherlock said.  
“He wouldn’t understand.” John agreed.  
“Of course not.” Mycroft added. They kept sipping their drinks until Lestrade arrived. They heard his car, then the front door, a little chit-chat with Mrs Hudson followed by his steps upstairs and finally the knock on their door.  
“Come on in, Greg!” John called and stood already to get him a drink, too. Both Sherlock and Mycroft looked at him. Greg at once moved over to Mycroft and sat on his armrest.  
“What did you do?” Mycroft looked up at him and looked absolutely innocent.  
“What do you mean? I am sitting here with my brother and his fiancée.” Greg poked him into his belly.  
“Oi, just shut up! You bunch of maniacs know exactly what I am talking about! And you John, I would never have thought!” Greg looked rather exhausted but he took the offered drink. John was as calm as he always was.  
“Tell us what happened, Greg.” He sighed and sipped some of the malt.  
“Guess, whose lawyers showed up in my office to report a missing person?” Nobody answered him.  
“I knew at once you had something to do with it! I will tell you anyway. James bloody Moriarty-Moran’s lawyers showed up and reported their client’s husband missing. I had to file a report.” Greg was very upset.  
“Sebby took off. So what?” Sherlock stated very calm.  
“I expected them to break up a long time ago.” John added without blushing.  
“They reported a possible kidnapping and torture!” Lestrade was upset.  
“Did they present any evidence?” Mycroft asked.  
“Like a letter in your handwriting? Like a film being shot in your basement? Like some texts? No, of course they did not!” Now Lestrade became a bit louder and Mycroft gently took his hand.  
“Perhaps you are in need of a time out?” John nodded thoughtfully.  
“Yes, as a doctor I have to say you look a bit pale.” John came closer and took his other hand feeling for his pulse. He then made a humming sound and shook his head.  
“See?” Mycroft said. Now Lestrade got a bit red in the face and stood.  
“You lot are ganging up against me! I know you did something! What am I supposed to do now?”  
“Take a time-out like the doctor prescribed.” Mycroft held his wrist in a firm grip.  
“I can’t just leave my work and hide in your basement, can I?”  
“Why not?” Sherlock sauntered over and brought new drinks.  
“Go on sick leave.” John suggested.  
“You would love hiding in my basement.” Mycroft roughly whispered and nibbled on Greg’s ear. Greg furiously blushed.  
“Unfortunately, we need to find you another place because my basement is already occupied.” Mycroft sighed and Greg tried to get up.  
“Damn you, Myc. How can I keep this a secret?” Mycroft looked at Sherlock.  
“Brother-mine, would you please?” Sherlock only nodded and took the car-keys from Greg’s pocket.  
“John?” Mycroft had slung his long arms around Greg and held him against his body. Lestrade struggled and tried to get free without hurting him. John just pricked him in his arm and after a few seconds he had lost his consciousness. Mycroft gently lowered him down. He sighed.  
“I am afraid he will block your play-room for a bit, John.” Now John sighed, too.  
“Well, I think it’s worth it.” Mycroft stood and placed his umbrella and jacket on the armchair.  
“Let’s make him a nest in 221C. Come on, John.” John helped him to carry Greg into the basement and right into 221C. Luckily Mrs Hudson had left and they weren’t seen.  
“This place is sound-proofed, I assume?” Curiously Mycroft looked around. John nodded.  
“Yes, of course it is. Your brother sounds like a siren if not gagged.” Mycroft stared at John and had to clear his throat. Then he adjusted his trousers making John grin.  
“Take his mobile, John.” John then watched Mycroft gently undress Greg until only his boxers were left. He placed him on the large bed and pulled up the blanket. John handed over two pairs of cuffs which Mycroft closed around ankles and wrists. There were wide leather straps leading to the bed-frame.  
“He will be furious when waking up.” John looked at Greg and took his pulse again.  
“It’s for his own good. He will understand.”  
“How will you explain his being away?”  
“Sick leave. No one will question me when calling in for him.”  
“We will look after him. He will come down soon enough.”  
“I know, I know.” Mycroft sighed again and pecked a kiss on Greg’s nose. Then he turned around and left 221C. John followed him and closed the door after having switched on the camera.


	3. Chapter Three

Sebastian cursed himself since he had woken up. How could he have been so stupid? Bloody hell. If Jim ever found out, he’d be dead.  
They had taken him from his favourite shooting range. The instructor had called him into his office, but when he entered completely unsuspicious, he had only found Mycroft Holmes behind the desk. He swore and turned around at once only to face John, his former army comrade. He shot at once and hit him with a tazer. He was shocked and his body twitched while lying on the ground. Then he was pricked and he blacked out.  
And now he was stark naked in a semi-dark room. His hands were tied on his lower back and he crouched in a cage with thick metal bars. He wasn’t able to relax and lean against the bars because they were wired. His whole body hurt by now and he kept cursing.  
No one had bodily harmed him though. He had seen that his chip had been removed but the wound was bandaged and cleaned.  
He wondered if Jim had seen him on film or pictures yet. He was able to see the camera under the ceiling. Sometimes the red dot showed and he knew he was filmed.  
They did quite a job to humiliate him already. Not only was he naked but he also wore a catheter. He knew he had to drink to stay alert. They had attached a plastic bottle to the bars on which he could suck. Of course, he didn't suck at first when being told but suck he did after someone had sent some volts through the bars. Soon he saw how the fluid filled the bag and he hated it.  
He hated even more how much he missed Jim. His husband. His love. Jim. James. Jimmy. Of course, he knew he was after them already and his revenge would be horrible. But until then he had to bear whatever the Holmes brothers and John would dish up.  
He had been doing several interrogations with John in their army past. He knew what John was capable of. Quite a lot it was. He could remember very clearly.  
After a few hours he became tired. His eyes fell shut and he carefully leant against the bars. They gave him maybe half an hour until they sent a shock through the bars which made him heel up straight again.  
“Wakey, wakey, Sebby!” It was Sherlock’s voice booming through the speakers. And wake up he did. He watched the front of the cage move up and took the invitation. He robbed outside but stayed down. He only sat on his heels and watched the door which slowly creaked open. Sherlock entered the room holding a cattle prod in his hand. He came closer and Sebastian didn’t move an inch.  
Soon enough John followed his lover wearing latex gloves. He looked him into the eyes.  
“I am going to remove the catheter. Don’t mess with me, do you understand?” Sebastian nodded once and John knelt down opposite of him. He carefully pulled out the rod making him hiss. It burnt and John threw the bag away. All the time the cattle prod was pressed against his neck.  
“Let me prepare him for you, love.” Sherlock suddenly roughly whispered and John took over the prod. Sebastian had no chance to do anything. They were quite a team. He simply could do nothing, nothing at all. Sherlock took a box sitting close to the door and took several things from it. From what Sebastian was able to see he chose a collar, clamps, and a gag. He was so fucked. But these things wouldn’t kill him. This was clearly pay-back. He would survive it and be returned to Jim. Depending on his state, well, Jim would act and plan his strike back.  
But what if Jim wouldn’t take him back? What if he threw him out? What if he hated him because he didn’t fight back? What if he didn’t want him anymore, because he had been fucked by Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? His breathing became ragged and he sweated badly.  
“Oh, poor tiger. I will make you feel better soon enough.” Sherlock cooed and stroked over his head. A choke chain followed which he pulled tight. He made him stand up and led him over to a fucking-machine.  
“You’ve got five minutes to prepare yourself. After that I want you on that thing.” He pulled at the collar and John took off the handcuffs. He was given a tube with lube. He carefully knelt on the concrete and started to finger himself.  
“Turn around and look into the camera.” John prodded him once and he obeyed.  
“Good boy.” He stared but moved in position and the five minutes were gone way too soon. Sherlock pulled him over and made him kneel on his hands and knees. John poked him several times until he had impaled himself. His eyes were closed and his arse burnt. Straps were wound around his body. His wrists were shackled to some iron bars on the floor and he wasn’t able to pull away. His head was pulled back by the choke chain and attached to the machine at his behind.  
Next, he felt nimble fingers on his balls and since John was standing on his left it must be Sherlock. The skin was pulled and clamps were attached. Tears fell free but he could suppress noises. Next, he took his cock and inserted a rod. Sebastian could feel every single inch it was moved inside and he shivered. His mouth stood open. And then his cock was filled. It felt cold and he made a noise.  
“Shut up!” Sherlock hit him once on his arse to remind him of where he was. Then he stood and kissed John. Sebastian could see that both of them were hard and he knew what was coming. Right he was. One after the other shoved his cock into his mouth. They just fucked him. They even tried to shove both inside but the edges of his mouth tore and he started to bleed. They both looked a bit disappointed but then just came into his mouth and on his face and body.  
“Well, let’s see how often he can come and for how long.” Sherlock rubbed his hands and took some kind of a remote. He sat right in front of Sebastian who could see him clearly holding that thing. John knelt by his side and started to touch him. Slowly and languidly he moved his palms over his back and over his belly and waist and hips. Sebastian shivered again.  
One hand grabbed the choke chain and pulled it up. His breathing got constricted. His body convulsed while he tried to suck some air into his lungs. At the same time John stroked his prick and pulled the clamps on his balls. Sebastian howled like a wolf at the full moon. He was hard.  
Sherlock turned to the camera and gave it a thumbs up.


	4. Chapter Four

Mycroft sat in his office and watched both Greg and Sebastian on camera. Greg was still out, but his brother and John were taking care of the tiger. Mycroft sent another text to James Moriarty including the link to this stream. He was grinning. He recorded everything.  
Then he turned back to Greg. And he saw he was wide awake by now. His head was coming up repeatedly and he was screaming. He pulled at the straps and his body moved up only to fall back down again.  
Mycroft activated the connection.  
“Stop that nonsense, Gregory!” It made him scream only more.  
“This is for your own good, my love!”  
“Fuck you!” Greg screamed. And he continued.  
“You can’t do this to me! You are ruining my life, my job and our love!” He inhaled several times.  
“If this is over, I never want to see you again! Do you hear me? Never!” He repeated this several times until he had exhausted himself and fell back on the sheets. Then he just closed his eyes and stayed quiet.  
“Gregory, are you done now?” He didn’t answer him.  
“Gregory, don’t, just don’t, OK?” Greg turned his head and looked up and into the camera.  
“You could at least have talked to me in person. We are done.” And for the very first time Mycroft Holmes didn’t know if someone was being serious.  
“Gregory, please?” Mycroft tried for a last time.  
“Nothing you could do or say will change anything. The moment I am set free, I will pack my belongings, move out and get a divorce.” It felt like being hit in the face. Not that anyone had ever dared to hit Mycroft bloody Holmes in the face.  
He just stood and left his office to pour a drink. He poured a very large one which he downed too quickly. He sighed and wondered.  
“Is the revenge on James Moriarty worth this crisis with Greg, my beloved husband? What if I can't convince him to stay? What if he really leaves me?” Mycroft swallowed. He sat on a chair at his large oak table in the dining-room and finally started to cry.


	5. Chapter Five

When James watched the live-stream and finally saw Sherlock giving the thumbs up, he yelled obscenities for a long time. But he came down again. He had seen that Sebastian wasn’t hurt too much. He was humiliated, yes, but he was used to that. James knew that much bigger things had been shoved into Seb's behind. OK, he would be sore for days after, but he was used to that, as well. The point was, he, James Moriarty-Moran, was the only one who did this to him and no one else.  
Of course, he wouldn’t ever tell his tiger that he was aroused by seeing him like this. In fact, he was hard and already touching his cock. He made some screens from the machine and Sebastian being positioned in it.  
He saw Sebastian staring into the camera and it felt like he was looking into his eyes.  
“Oh, tiger. I miss you.” The same moment Sherlock started the machine. It began to fuck Sebastian’s behind. First of all very slowly. It pushed inside and out again. After a little bit it started to swirl and pulse.  
Sebastian screamed and shook being held down by the bars. His cock was large and leaking. Sherlock increased the setting and John once prodded him. He yelled and came and he wasn’t able to stop. The injected fluid spurted for quite a long time. Sebastian shook wildly and cried. The fucking never stopped.

***

James Moriarty came, too. He spilled his cum over his keyboard but didn’t mind. Instead he bought a much better fucking-machine online for later use on his tiger. He also bought several different sized dildos to attach to it. His attachments to the machine were much better, too. They involved electric pads that would shock his thighs while the fucking went on. James rubbed his hands and then his cock again. Before continuing he came for the second time. Only then he tracked the server the streaming was coming from. Government, of course. He typed frantically and finally found another live-stream. He had a look and grinned viciously. It showed the very attractive DI Lestrade to whom the ice-man was married to. But why was he tied to a bed naked?  
James tried to get an earlier timeline and was able to watch everything. He leant back in his chair.  
“Very well, then. You are in Baker Street’s playroom. Not for long, my dear.” He rubbed his hands. Then he stood and took a gun and a knife and also his car keys. Before leaving his flat he had a look down his body. There was cum on his trousers everywhere. He sighed and changed into another suit. Only when he was impeccable as ever, he rode over to Baker Street because no one would assume he would do this.  
He broke into the basement and enjoyed the panicked stare of Lestrade’s eyes who tried to rip off the straps. To no avail, of course.  
“Hallo handsome!” He jumped on the bed and between his legs. He cut off his boxers. Greg yelled and screamed but there was no reply coming from Mycroft. Greg could only hope he was on his way to talk to him in person. Meanwhile he tried to buck off Moriarty, but the little devil clung to him like a fucking magnet.  
“Oh, I like it when they scream, you know? Just keep on doing that, it makes me so hot for you!” He moved the tip of the blade over his chest and drew a bloody line. Greg groaned and clenched his teeth.  
More lines followed over his belly and through his pubic hair. Now Greg openly cried and sobbed. This was wicked. He didn’t move anymore. Jim became bored.  
“What’s wrong with you? Do you need more? I think you do.” He jumped off of him and found some toys. Without any preparation he shoved a plug into him making him yell again.  
“There you are again. I thought so.” He forced a ring-gag between his teeth and moved up his body. He got out his prick and rubbed it through the blood on Greg’s chest. Now he gurgled and spit flew out of his mouth.  
Moriarty grabbed his chin and held him tight and painful. He shot his cum into his mouth and made him swallow. He choked and James pressed his palm on his mouth to hold it inside and force it back.  
He could see the white in Greg’s eyes. He was done and close to losing his consciousness. Moriarty was done anyway, too, and now cut a bit deeper into his flesh. He used the blood to write something for Mycroft.

_“Let Sebby go or this one will die!”  
JM_

***

While driving over to Baker Street, Mycroft got a text from Moriarty.

_You should drive faster and come to the rescue. The damsel in distress you are married to needs you."  
JMM_

When Mycroft finally entered 221C he paled like death. Greg was bleeding badly and just lay on the bed. He also was still tied to the posts. Naked. He had cut him. Mycroft at once called an ambulance. Well, of course a special ambulance. No regular ambulance that would have brought Greg to a regular hospital where stupid questions would have been asked and were incompetent doctors worked. No, that can't be happening.  
“God, I can't stop thinking.” Mycroft looked horrid but finally moved and untied him. Greg didn’t react. He had lost too much blood.  
But Mycroft couldn’t forget what he had yelled. Now it was even worse. What happened was his entire fault, his and his brother’s and John’s. He gently held his hand and kissed his palm.  
“I love you, Gregory! Please forgive me!” He cried. There was no answer. Yet.  
The ambulance arrived and so did John. He paled, too, when seeing Greg.  
“Fuck!” He whispered and looked at Mycroft who still cried. He didn’t say a single word but the tears were flowing freely.  
“Get a grip on yourself and come upstairs, Myc. You are going into shock. We have to call Sherlock.” Mycroft followed John into 221B and was given some water. John made Sherlock come home right away and told him to leave Sebastian with two guards.  
“Oh, and get him out of the machine, will you?”  
“May I play with him? Cut him just a bit? Pretty please?” John sighed and closed his eyes.  
“Just come home now, will you? Your brother needs you. You may play later, OK?”  
“What happened, John? Is he hurt?”  
“No, but Greg is. Move on now!” Sherlock knew that voice.  
“Yes, Sir.” He hung up and looked at Sebastian who kept drooling on the concrete. His eyes were closed. Sherlock took the machine away and cleaned him up a bit. He shivered. And when he got his hands out, he just fell on his front and didn’t move. Sherlock checked his vitals and found them rather weak. He hooked him up to some nutritious fluids and chained him to a small cot. Then he quickly left.


	6. Chapter Six

Mycroft still sat on Sherlock’s armchair and clung to his drink. He also was still crying. John had no idea what he could do. He had tried to ensure Mycroft that Greg hadn’t suffered fatal damage.  
“He said he will leave me, John. He wants a divorce.” John seriously looked at him.  
“Because we forced him into the basement?” Mycroft nodded.  
“Yes. You have lost a friend and I have lost my husband.” John placed his palm on his shoulder.  
“Nothing has been lost yet, do you understand?” Mycroft looked up at John but didn’t answer him. Right then Sherlock stormed into the flat.  
“What happened?” He eyed his brother and then looked at John.  
“Moriarty broke into 221C and hurt Greg.” Sherlock’s eyes widened and he hurried to his brother’s side.  
“Oh, brother-dear, I am so sorry. I don’t know what to say.” He held him tight and John was somehow surprised by the affection Sherlock showed. Mycroft even hugged him back.  
“I am going to kill that bastard myself.” Mycroft suddenly stood and Sherlock almost fell.  
“We should go back and send some pretty pictures.” John suggested. Sherlock looked from John to Mycroft and back.  
“Perhaps we should just stop doing such things. It only gets worse.” He even sounded a bit tired now. What had happened to Greg had shocked him.  
“I want my revenge.” John bluntly stated. Sherlock seriously looked at him.  
“What do you want? Fuck him? Whip him? Cut off his sniper finger?” John didn’t answer. Sherlock went on.  
“And the following week it would be me being taken away. Perhaps he crushes my bones, so I won’t ever be able to play the violin again. Or maybe he just kills me. I don’t want to die because of James and Sebastian fucking Moriarty-Moran.” John pulled him close.  
“I don’t want to lose you. You know that. I love you.” They kissed.  
“Are you giving up?” Mycroft asked coldly. John looked up.  
“I don’t like giving up but I think we need to. Otherwise it will never stop. Sherlock might be right.” Mycroft nodded and turned around smashing the tumbler into the fire-place. Then he left without another word.  
Sherlock looked at John.  
“Should we have stopped him?” John snorted.  
“Yes, right. Stop Mycroft.” Sherlock took his mobile.  
“I wonder, if he would make a deal.”  
“Who?”  
“Moriarty. I have to stop this madness.” John snorted again.  
“Says who exactly?” Sherlock very seriously looked at him.  
“This isn’t funny. Normally you are the sane one. It seems now I am.”  
“But …” Sherlock shook him.  
“John, wake up! This has to end now! Otherwise either Jim or Myc will kill someone. I don’t want that. I also don’t want you to get hurt anymore. I just want him to stop. And now I am going to call him.”  
“No!” John tried to snatch the mobile away from Sherlock but he just held it over his head.  
“What is more important to you, John? Your sweet revenge or me alive and kicking?” John didn’t even think about it.  
“I want revenge! Why don’t you understand it?” Sherlock sighed. And then he just turned, grabbed his coat and scarf as well as his wallet and left.  
“Where are you going? You can’t just leave me!” Sherlock didn’t answer but disappeared into the crowd walking up and down Baker Street. John stood no chance to keep up with him.

***

Sherlock felt the tears drop. He was disappointed. And he was scared. Scared that John was lost. It can’t ever happen. But right now, Sherlock was clueless of what to do. Normally he would have turned to Greg. But Greg was in hospital. Sherlock didn’t know what to do. So he walked right into the hospital. He knew where Mycroft had arranged rooms for him because this was the place he had been taken to several times before, too.  
Greg was already moved from intensive care to a private room. Sherlock just opened the door and found him awake.  
“Greg.” He turned his head to the other side.  
“If your brother sends you, just go away. But you know what, go away anyway!” As if he hadn’t heard a single word which was just spoken, he sat on the edge of Greg’s bed.  
“I tried to stop them. But Mycroft just left and John decided his revenge was more important than me. I didn’t know where to go. Please don’t turn me away.” Now Greg turned his head back.  
“You are telling me you are the sane one now?” Sherlock just nodded.  
“I really tried.” Sherlock seriously looked him into the eyes.  
“You know, I am honest. I would have liked to hit Sebastian. Badly. I would have liked to kick his pretty arse making him fly over the Thames. I probably would have liked to fuck him. But John is more important. I love him and I don’t want to lose him. Fuck revenge.”  
“You do sound sincere. Bloody hell.” They looked at each other.  
“I plan to contact Moriarty. I need to gang up with him, get Sebastian and hand him back.”  
“Fuck …” Sherlock sadly smiled.  
“Any other suggestions, Greg?” Greg bit into his lower lip and reached out for Sherlock.  
“Come here.” Sherlock moved closer and let Greg hold his hand. Then his mobile dinged. Sherlock looked at the display.

_“How is the DI? I tried not to cut too deep.”  
JMM_

Sherlock sighed and then started to text.

_“I want to prevent a war. You want Sebastian. Greg wants Myc and I want John. In a normal state of mind. Want my help?”  
SH_

Then there was a break.

_“Wars can be fun.”  
JMM_

_“Not if you kill your opponent’s husband and have your own beloved killed.”  
SH_

_“True.”  
JMM_

_“So?”  
SH_

_“Dare coming over?”  
JMM_

_“Yep.”  
SH_

Sherlock stood and looked at Greg.  
“Please try to forgive my brother. He really suffers. He loves you.” Greg looked out of big brown eyes and looked unbelievingly sad.  
“I know. I do love him, too. But what he did was, was … I don’t know. I do think I need a break.”  
“That’s fine. It will give him the much-needed time to think everything through.”  
“What are you up to now? That was him, wasn’t it?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes. I will be meeting him right away.”  
“No, Sherlock, it’s too dangerous!” Sherlock just shook his head.  
“I don’t care. I have to do it. No one else will. They just keep thinking about their revenge. I know how to get into Myc’s house. I can do it.”  
“Where will you meet Moriarty?” Sherlock grinned.  
“He asked me over. I am having a date with the villain.” Despite everything Greg had to grin.  
“You are impossible! Please be careful.” Sherlock stood and once stroked over his head.  
“I will.” Then he left.

***

John had left Baker Street and went over to Mycroft but he wasn’t in. No one opened the door. John swore but left again. He wondered about visiting Greg but finally decided against. His mobile dinged.

_“Get to the back, John.”  
MH_

“What the hell?” John wondered but walked around the house. He climbed up the few stairs to the back entrance and just wanted to knock when it was opened. An armed guard was inside but let him pass.  
“Mr Holmes awaits you in the living-room, Sir.” John nodded and walked through. Lucky him he knew the way. There he found Mycroft staring at his laptop. In fact, he was staring at two screens. John moved behind him and saw that one showed the stream of Sebastian’s basement and the second showed Sherlock running around.  
“He has just been visiting Greg. Now he got a cab and rides right into Kensington.”  
“Where do you think he is going?”  
“Moriarty.” John gaped.  
“No, he can’t do that.”  
“I think he bloody well can. I just left and you bluntly told him you wanted your revenge. What was he supposed to do?”  
“That’s why you have armed guards now?” Mycroft nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“Is Sebastian still here?” Mycroft nodded again.  
“Yes, he is. And I already had a closer look. He is weak but fine. So, if you would like to have a taste?”  
“Yes, I actually would. But please shut off the stream.” Mycroft promised to do so and let John back into the basement. He looked at him.  
“Have fun.” John gave him a lopsided smile.  
Sebastian was hanging over a leather bench. His legs were spread wide open. His arms were tied to the front. His position brought his arse up. He had been used already and John pulled a face. He looked around and found a hose. He shed his shirt and tee and also his socks and shoes and started to rinse his body with warm water.  
He donned gloves and parted his cheeks to wash him quite thorough. For the first time he was very close to him and he could see older welts and scars and bruises. Gently he moved his palm and fingers over his tanned skin.  
“It isn’t easy to be with him, is it?” There was a muffled response and only now John saw the huge ball-gag which pressed his lips firmly around the rubber. John took it off and Sebastian’s jaw cracked.  
“No, it’s not. He takes what he wants, but I know he sort of loves me.”  
“I am sure he does. He married you, Seb.” Without even thinking about it he touched his bare skin and felt him relax.  
“John, please. Let me go. I promise to never touch you again.” John leant over him and whispered into his ear.  
“I really wanted my revenge. I really wanted to hurt you because of what you have done to me in the past. But now Sherlock went to meet your husband to try to get you free. Mycroft is so not amused.”  
“Meaning you won’t take revenge on me? I would understand, you know? Hurting me, kicking me, raping me, I would understand.”  
“But it wouldn’t make it better. Plus, it would anger and upset Sherlock. And I love him. I don't want him to leave me. I couldn't stand it, couldn't bear being all alone again.” They locked eyes until Sebastian’s couldn't hold his position anymore and let his head relax. But he kept speaking.  
“So, you think Jim will show up soon?” He asked.  
“I do believe so.” John replied.  
“Let’s buy us some time then.” John added and freed him. He moved him over to the cot. Sebastian rolled on his front and closed his eyes.  
“Thank you, John.” John knelt between his legs.  
“Don’t thank me too soon. Not hurting you doesn’t mean not fucking you.” He saw him grin.  
“Feel free.” But John just positioned himself and made it look like. He didn't trust Mycroft to have switched the cameras off. He might have cut off the live-stream, but he wouldn't be able to hold back from filming him for later use of the material.  
He knew how to move or hide in front of CCTV or surveillance cameras. He made some noises and so did Sebastian. Then he placed his smaller body on top of Sebastian’s and closed his eyes, too.  
“Jim does the same, you know?” Now it was John’s turn to grin.  
“You do make a fine cushion.” He whispered.  
“So he says. I am also not too bony, am I?” Now John slapped him.  
“I love him. I don’t mind him being all skin and bones. He is the most beautiful man in the world!”  
“I completely disagree, Captain.” John froze and then simply turned his head. There he was. James Moriarty. He was standing in the bloody basement of Mycroft Holmes house. Slowly John stood.  
“Where is Sherlock? What did you do to him?” Moriarty only looked at Sebastian who tried to get up. John took the chance and quickly got dressed again.  
“He is with his brother.” He slowly moved closer. Carefully he reached out for Sebastian.  
“Sebby …” Sebastian tried to sit up on the cot and John helped him stand.  
“I am fine. Let’s go, OK? Please?” James chewed his lips and concentrated on John again.  
“Did you wash him?” John nodded.  
“Yes, I did. And even I just was on top of him, I didn't rape him. I pretended for the cameras, just in case. I also want this to end, as well. Take him home. He needs to drink a lot and eat something light.”  
Suddenly John could hear Sherlock shout.  
“No, you don’t!” Some commotion was heard and then Sherlock stumbled into the room. He was bleeding out of his nose and was bruised. His hair was in disarray. John moved up to him and Sebastian fell back since he had been leaning on him.  
“Sherlock, what happened?” John asked looking worried.  
“My brother did. He hit me. He tried to stop me. Let’s just go.”  
“We need to get them out of here.” John pointed at James and Sebastian.  
“Yes, well. Come on then.” He quickly approached and roughly pulled Sebastian up. He made both John and Jim hold him. He checked their way.  
“You’ve got a car?” John asked which made James giggle and look at Sherlock.  
“I still have Greg’s police car. No one thought of picking it up after he went on his so-called sick leave. I used it to ride over here.” Sherlock replied.  
“With Moriarty in there?” John sounded a bit not good.  
“And the siren was on. We had a fun time!” James giggled again. Sebastian just groaned.  
“Please, Jim? Move on. I want to go home.” At once Jim gently touched his face.  
“I will take care of you, I promise.” John helped him get Sebastian upstairs, out of the house and into the police car. Sherlock had grabbed a blanket on the way and threw it after him. At once he huddled under it and leant back.  
John longingly looked at Sherlock but he moved behind the wheel.  
“You need to come along, John. Or if you prefer to deal with my darling brother, you may stay, as well.” John preferred to come along and sat on the passenger-seat beside Sherlock.  
“Where are the guards? I saw them when I arrived.” He looked at Sherlock who just shrugged starting the car.  
“I used some of my experiments to render them helpless. They are unconscious and unharmed. They won't wake up too soon.” John just nodded and accepted everything Sherlock told him. James looked rather impressed.  
“Jonny-Boy, how bad is my husband hurt?” John got pinched from behind and turned around.  
“Not bad at all. You see, the welts and scars are old already. You should know that. He may be a bit humiliated and both hungry and thirsty but not more.” James turned to Sebastian.  
“Is that true?” James asked Sebastian who opened his eyes again.  
“Yes, it is. Except that the ice-man raped me. But only once.” Moriarty just hummed.  
“Why didn’t you, Captain?” John just looked at Sherlock.  
“I don’t want to lose my fiancé.” Sherlock turned his head and smiled.  
“Get back into the garage again.” Moriarty ordered from the back.  
“Yes, Sir!” Sherlock mock saluted him and did exactly as being told. Then he stayed in the car. John followed upstairs and helped Sebastian into the flat.  
“Eat something light and drink loads of water. Don’t smoke. No alcohol. Understood?”  
“Yes, Captain!” John smiled one of his lopsided smiles and wanted to leave. But he was stopped by James Moriarty-Moran at the door. He had shed his jacket and shoes.  
“Do I have to order some pills, something special?” John shook his head.  
“No, as I have already told you, Sebby is just fine. Make sure he drinks loads of water. Make him eat a soup or something light. Let him sleep in peace. No sex for a bit.” He just nodded and John left. Half way to the elevator he heard him call after him.  
“Thank you, Dr Watson.” John just nodded and hurried to get to Sherlock.  
They rode back to Baker Street in silence. Sherlock parked the car between their house and the next. He just walked upstairs and disappeared into the bathroom. John wondered, if he should follow him but decided against it. It was Sherlock’s turn to explain what he wanted. So he sat on the sofa with a snack and a tea. He watched some crap telly and heard the shower.  
He knew Sherlock must be hungry. He could hear him rummage inside his room so he wasn’t in bed. He sighed and marched into the kitchen to prepare his favourite. Finally, the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and spaghetti carbonara lured Sherlock out of his room. He was in pyjamas and a long-sleeved tee. He sat on a barstool and at once started to complain.  
“You didn’t even ask.” John put a mug with tea and a cookie in front of him.  
“I am sorry. But it didn’t look too bad. And we had to leave quickly.”  
“Hm.” He devoured the cookie and sipped his tea.  
“My brother hit me. What am I supposed to do now?”  
“Try to talk to him.”  
“He doesn’t answer his mobile.” Now a bowl with spaghetti was shoved under his nose and it made Sherlock smile.  
“Thank you, John. It does make it better.” John smiled, too.  
“I know.” He took some, too. They ate in silence.


	7. Chapter Seven

Mycroft didn't send his minions after his brother and the rest. After he had hit him, he had hidden in his office. He was shocked about himself. He had just realised that the was left behind. Sherlock had ganged up with Moriarty. John had given up because he loved Sherlock. And Greg would be gone soon. He was alone. Again.  
His mobile dinged and slowly he took it out of his pocket.

_“Go and see Greg. He still loves you. Ask for forgiveness. Beg on your knees, if needed.”  
SH_

Mycroft read the text several times. He was scared. He didn't leave his office. He thought about it for hours on end. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat and he didn't wash up.  
When he finally showed up at Greg's hospital-room he looked hellish. Greg just stared at him but said nothing. Mycroft slowly came to his side and cleared his throat.  
“I am terribly sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong. I thought revenge would be the solution but it wasn't. Please forgive me if you can. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you, Gregory.” He exhaled and cast his eyes. He wasn't able to look at Greg. He just waited for him to say something.  
At first, he only heard him breathing. He spoke after a few minutes.  
“You utter madman ...” Carefully Mycroft looked up.  
“Gregory?”  
“Just tell me if it is over? Is Moran gone? What about Moriarty?” Mycroft told him what had happened and Greg just shook his head.  
“I am not lying to you. This has been the truth. You may even call the Moran-Moriarty household if you wish. They will confirm this.” Greg looked serious.  
“I do believe you. You really look stricken. Be assured that I love you. But I do need some time.” Mycroft wanted to touch him but refrained from doing so.  
“Where do you want to stay? May I call you?” Mycroft hopefully asked.  
“Oh, you moron! I will stay with you. What I meant is, please scrub your cock with bleach.” Mycroft's face didn't move.  
“If you wish, I will do so right away.” Greg rubbed over his tired eyes. Then he held out his hand.  
“Please?” Mycroft was fast. He took his hand.  
“What I meant is, it will take time until I can have sex with you again. I know what you did to Moran. I just need some time. Do you understand?”  
“Whatever you need, Gregory. Whatever it takes. You shall have it. I will do everything for you.” Greg smiled.  
“Sounds good to me, Myc. Now please go home and eat. You could need a shower, too.” Mycroft blushed and quickly left. Greg wondered if anyone had ever seen him blush.  
He leant back into the pillow and closed his eyes. He smiled.


End file.
